dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 35
Villains: * Other Characters: * Von Klotz Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Branded Yellow" | Synopsis3 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = "The Kidnapping Racket" | Synopsis4 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Don Lynch | Inker4_1 = Don Lynch | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Steve Malone Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = "The Voodoo Vengeance" | Synopsis5 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Speed Saunders Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = "The Strange Death of Doctor Dupre" | Synopsis6 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Inspector Grey Villains: * Other Characters: * Doctor Dupre Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = "The White Goddess" | Synopsis7 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Tom Hichey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hichey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hichey | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Mambu Villains: * Other Characters: * Toni Hutton Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = "In the Foreign Legion" | Synopsis8 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan Villains: * Aba Cadabra * Scar Jensen * Tony Caputo Other Characters: * Clyde Winthrop Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast2 = Bartholomew Regan (Earth-Two) | Cast3 = Buck Marshall (Earth-Two) | Cast4 = Steven Malone (Earth-Two) | Cast5 = Bruce Nelson (Earth-Two) | Cast6 = Cosmo (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Cyril Saunders (New Earth) | Cast8 = Samuel Bradley (New Earth) | Cast9 = Shorty Morgan (Earth-Two) | Cast10 = James Gordon (Earth-Two) | Location1 = 19th Century | Location2 = | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Batmobile | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * "The Case of the Ruby Idol" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and Batman Chronicles, Volume 1. * First appearance of the Batmobile. Batman previously drove Bruce Wayne's personal red roadster, but this blue one is exclusively Batman's. It has not yet been referenced as the Batmobile at this time. * The character of Aba Cadabra from "In the Foreign Legion" is not to be confused with the 64th century Flash villain Abra Kadabra or the Earth-C character Alley-Kat-Abra. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Detective Comics series index at DC Indexes * Detective Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}